Launch of the Egg Rocket!!!
by Segahog2000
Summary: A Sonic Advance adaptation. A wild chase into space ensues when Eggman launches his newest contraption.- It all boils down to a massive, all-out brawl on the moon!! PLEASE Read and review...
1. Default Chapter

Launch of the Egg Rocket!! PART ONE: THE CHASE IS ON!  
  
(Shadow has just revived Maria using the time stones, and has got back to find that something ELSE got revived too. It's too complex to explain, so just read my last fic if you haven't already!)  
  
Eggman (Gerald's voice): You fool, Shadow! Now I've posessed Ivo, I can continue our legacy!! I will carry on the EVIL where his mind went SOFT!!!  
  
Shadow: Gerald... y-your..MAD...  
  
Eggman: Your point BEING?!  
  
Shadow: (thinks) Oh great! What have I DONE!? I've got to warn the others!!  
  
Eggman: Aaand since you're the only one HERE.. I may as well dispose of you first!  
  
(Eggman grabs Shadow's wrist)  
  
Shadow: Get OFF of me!!!  
  
Maria: Shadow!!  
  
Shadow: You'll never take me alive! Maria!  
  
Maria: O-kay! (nods knowingly, then grabs Shadow's arm)  
  
Shadow: Chaos control!!!  
  
Eggman: Oh no you don't!- Gh-AH!  
  
FRRAAASSSSHHH!!!!  
  
(Shadow and Maria disappear, and appear on the floating island with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. They are in the echidna village.)  
  
Shadow: Gasp! Whew!.. Sonic! It's an emergency!..  
  
(A few minutes later, outside the emerald hill base.)  
  
Sonic: You WHAT!?!!!  
  
Shadow: I know, I didn't MEAN to.. I just didn't think..  
  
Sonic: If you're gonna do something stupid like THAT, you should tell the rest of us!!  
  
Shadow:I already TOLD you! I wasn't THINKING!!!  
  
Sonic: Well, you SHOULD have been! NOW look what you've done! Some 'ultimate lifeform' YOU are! Shadow: So, what would YOU have done, then?!  
  
Sonic:...-Well, I wouldn't mess up, for sure!  
  
Shadow: Shut UP! You are such a JERK sometimes!  
  
Sonic: Look who's TALKING!! THAT'S funny! Like I'M the one who just put the whole WORLD in danger!!  
  
Shadow: Nnng.. Why I oughta.  
  
Amy: LOOK, there's NO POINT arguing!! If Gerald really IS back, we're gonna need to work together!!  
  
Sonic: (Thinks) I HATE it when she's right..  
  
Shadow: Sonic.I'm sorry.  
  
Sonic: Oh well. there's no point moaning about something that's already happened.  
  
(Tails dashes out from inside the base)  
  
Tails: Sonic! If Gerald.I mean, ...Eggman.no..um, whoever! If they really ARE evil again, we'd better find out what they're up to!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, .before it's too late!  
  
RRIING! RRIING!!  
  
(Tails gets out a phone)  
  
Voice: There's just one PROBLEM with your plan.  
  
Tails: It's Eggman!  
  
Eggman: It's ALREADY TOO LATE!!!-- *K-KSHHHHHH*  
  
Sonic: Already too late?! How's that POSSIBLE? He only went evil again a few minutes ago!!  
  
(The ground begins to shake)  
  
KKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-----  
  
Sonic: What the?!  
  
Tails: SONIC! Look on the news!!  
  
(They dash in and look at the TV)  
  
TV: The people of Metropolis city are in a state of total panic, as the entire Proman Industries building is collapsing.  
  
Tails: NO! My company.!  
  
TV: In the building's place, a large structure is rising out of the ground. At this point it is hard to tell what it is, but we should know once the smoke has clea-AARRGH!!!-This just in..- the structure is a massive rocket!! And it's launchIIIIIING!!! ---RRRRMMMBBBB----KISSHHH!!  
  
(The TV cuts out)  
  
Sonic: What's going on?!  
  
Shadow: Come on, let's go!- Chaos Control!  
  
(Sonic, Tails and Shadow appear in Metropolis city, right by the massive rocket)  
  
Tails: (Shouting to be heard over rocket boosters): HOW DID HE BUILD THIS SO QUICKLY?!  
  
Sonic: It doesn't matter! We HAVE to get to that rocket!! If he gets into space again.well, you know he'll have SOME kinda death ray or something- he ALWAYS does..  
  
Tails: But it's already a few miles up in the air!!  
  
Sonic: No problem! We can just Chaos control there, right Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Sorry.I can't. I just used up. the last of my energy. getting us here!  
  
Sonic: Oh, that's convenient!.. Tails! Grab the tornado!  
  
Tails: My Cyclone was damaged, remember?  
  
Sonic: Well, get the old one, then!!! We need to get to the floating island, NOW!  
  
Tails: There's no time!  
  
Shadow: Wait! The floating island? I might have .just enough. energy. just grab a hold. Chaos Control.  
  
(They appear in the angel island zone (S3 style))  
  
Shadow: Gasp..here. I ..whew. I really..need to rest..now.--Uhhhh.  
  
(Shadow collapses)  
  
Tails: Shadow!!  
  
Sonic: Shadow'll be fine- but WE need to get that rocket!  
  
BWOOOOSSSHHH!!  
  
(The rocket is just passing the floating island)  
  
Sonic: Quick! We need to get to the highest part of the island- the mountains!  
  
Tails: But the mountains aren't anywhere NEAR the Egg Rocket!!  
  
Sonic: Well, what's the highest place near to it, then?  
  
Tails: That should be..the ancient ruins!  
  
Sonic: Let's go!  
  
(They arrive at the ruins, a few seconds later)  
  
Sonic: There's the rocket! Let's go for it!!!  
  
(Sonic begins to dash up a pillar, but is smacked down to the floor)  
  
Sonic: OW! Who's the wise guy?  
  
Tails: Umm..Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Oh no..NOT him again!!!  
  
Next: METALLY DISTURBED! 


	2. Part 2!

Launch of the Egg Rocket! PART 2: BATTLE ALERT!!  
  
-Thanks to Thalia Evans for giving me the idea for the shape of the device!  
  
(A posessed Dr. Eggman just launched his newest weapon- the Egg Rocket! Sonic and Tails took chase, only to be confronted by a rather unwelcome old foe.)  
  
(Ancient ruins, floating island. Think SAdvance Angel Island)  
  
Sonic: Oww!! Who the hell did that?!? (rubs head)  
  
Tails: Um, Sonic?!  
  
Sonic: Oh, NO!! Not THESE things!! - Metallix- Knuckles style!!  
  
Voice from the Egg Rocket: Ha-HA!! I'd like to see you catch me up now!!!  
  
(the rocket shoots off upwards)  
  
Sonic: Tails! Forget the robot! We HAVE to get that rock-AAGH!! (Hit over head by Metallix)  
  
Tails: Sonic!!!  
  
Sonic: Fine, so you wanna do this the hard way, do ya?  
  
(Sonic begins to dash around the Metallix in circles, and begins to form a tornado.)  
  
VWOOOOSHH!!  
  
(While he is running round, Metallix extends his arm and grabs Sonic by the neck)  
  
SHRR-KRUKK!!  
  
Sonic: D-AAH!! Kaah! Gehh!! Ack!  
  
Tails: SONIC!!  
  
(Metallix throws Sonic across the area, and he smashes into some fallen pillars, which shatter, burying him in rubble)  
  
Tails: S- Sonic.. NO! I'll get you for what you've done!! AAAGH!!  
  
(Tails charges at the Metallix, but is swatted away just as easily as Sonic was)  
  
Tails: AAAAGHH!!!  
  
(Sonic begins to climb out of the rubble)  
  
Sonic: That does it! You're done for now!!  
  
(Sonic charges right at the Metallix, then curls into a spin dash. He gets a direct hit to Metallix's body, but bounces right off) Sonic: No.no way!!  
  
Tails: You didn't even make a dent!!  
  
Sonic: Fine then! I'll just have to try something else!! Like the light attack!!  
  
(Sonic charges up, then dashes off at Metallix, shooting round him in circles. He finally lands a hit on it's head, but again, bounces off)  
  
Sonic: Tails! Damage report?  
  
Tails: Still nothing.. Physical attacks just don't work on this guy!!!  
  
Sonic: Then I'll need a new approach.. Of course!!-I hope you've written your will, 'cos you're gonna need it, Metallix!!!  
  
(Sonic leaps at Metallix's head, then uses his forcefield (last-and only- seen in STC 33) on Metallix. Metallix falls to the floor, motionless)  
  
Tails: Yeah!! The electricity from your forcefield must have overloaded his circuits!!!  
  
Sonic: -And now to go in for the kill!!!  
  
(Sonic begins to charge up a Light Attack. Metallix jumps up, his knuckles flip open and he shoots something at Sonic)  
  
Sonic: Wha? What the?! (looks down) AGH! My feet!  
  
Tails: That stuff looks like glue!!  
  
Metallix (Eggman's voice): That's because it IS glue, you pathetic little fox! The STRONGEST glue around!! And NOW..  
  
(Metallix's body slides open to reveal a missle, which extends to three times it's normal size, then slides forwards)  
  
Sonic: Nggg. my feet are totally stuck!  
  
Metallix: Ready for launch, Sonic? Hehehehhh..  
  
Sonic: (gritting teeth) Eggman, I.  
  
Tails: Sonic! Forget that! Look!!  
  
Sonic: No!!!  
  
Metallix: *Three. two. one.*  
  
Tails: Don't do this!!!  
  
(Tails charges at the Metallix, but is swatted away again)  
  
Metallix: *Fire!!*  
  
Sonic: Noo!!!  
  
Tails: Sonic, NO!! (thinks) I can't let Sonic down! He NEEDS my help now!  
  
(Tails reaches for a small device that resembles a Star Post, then grabs a Lightning shield SSTCG card and slashes it through the machine)  
  
Tails:..INITIAAATE..--LIGHTNING SHIELD!!!  
  
(A lightning shield begins to form around Sonic, just as the missle hits.)  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAGH!!!-What the-  
  
BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Tails is shielding his eyes from the bright light of the explosion)  
  
Tails: (Thinks) I only hope it worked.. Or Sonic's toast!  
  
(The explosion dies down, to reveal Sonic standing alive and well. The glue was destroyed by the blast.)  
  
Sonic: What. was that?  
  
Tails: I'll explain later! Right now we have a Metallix to take care of!!!  
  
(Tails grabs his device again, and prepares to slash another card.)  
  
Tails: Metallix- it ends HERE!!  
  
Metallix: Don't you ever learn? I'll just-  
  
Tails: I've had ENOUGH! INITIATE DESTROYER!!!  
  
Sonic: Whu?  
  
(A dynamite pack appears around Metallix's left leg, bound to him with metal straps)  
  
Metallix: No.. NO!!!  
  
Tails: Sonic, quickly!  
  
Sonic: You got it, bud!!  
  
(Sonic spin dashes at Metallix, sending him flying away from the floating island, before blowing to pieces.)  
  
Sonic: Well, that's THAT taken care of!  
  
Tails: .looks like we've lost the Egg Rocket..  
  
Sonic: Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll think of something! Right now, I want you to explain what you just DID back there..  
  
NEXT: DESTINATION: COSMIC ANGEL! 


	3. Part 3!

Launch of the Egg Rocket! PART 3-  
  
(Sonic and Tails have just defeated a Knuckles Metallix on the floating island. The only problem is, they've lost the Egg Rocket.)  
  
Sonic: So Tails, what exactly WAS it that you did back there?  
  
Tails: I'll explain later! Right now we need to catch up to the Egg Rocket!  
  
Sonic:.. But how? It must be in SPACE by now..  
  
Tails: Don't worry about it!!! (Tails gets out a remote, and presses a button on it.) I should be able to summon the Tornado from here!!  
  
Sonic: But wasn't the Cyclone damaged?  
  
Tails: Yeah, I know. We'll have to use your Tornado.  
  
Sonic: But what good's a plane? He's in SPACE!!!  
  
Tails: I doubt it. We were only fighting for a few minutes, and besides, I measured the Egg Rocket's power levels, and I'm surprised that thing can fly!! It's REALLY badly built.  
  
Sonic: Hmm. (looks into space).. Yeah.Like it was made for a one way trip.  
  
Tails: C'mon Sonic! The Tornado's here!!!  
  
Sonic: Ookay! Let's go GET that rocket!!!  
  
(They leap into the Tornado, and head straight upwards)  
  
Sonic: Can't this thing go any faster?!  
  
Tails: Just give me a minute!- Since my plane broke, I've been upgrading this one!!!  
  
(Tails hits a button, and rocket boosters stick out each side of the plane)  
  
Tails: Hang on!!  
  
(The plane triples in speed)  
  
BWWWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSH!!!  
  
Sonic: Yeah! Now THIS is speed!!  
  
BIP!  
  
Tails: I've got a lock on the Egg Rocket!! -I was right! He's NOT in space! He's just above the clouds!!!  
  
(They fly through a thick layer of clouds, and can now see the Egg Rocket)  
  
Tails: We need to hurry!! If my calculations are correct, he'll reach space in 30 seconds!!!  
  
Sonic: Well, let's get him!!!  
  
(Tails hits more buttons, and the planes speed increases yet again)  
  
Tails: C'moon. faster..  
  
(27.)  
  
Sonic: Great! We're level with the Egg Rocket!!!  
  
(The plane begins to slow, and the Egg Rocket gets further ahead)  
  
Sonic: WHAT the?!  
  
Tails: All this extra speed has really burned up the fuel!!! We need to bail out!!  
  
Sonic: Oh, GREAT.  
  
(20.)  
  
(The plane begins to sputter)  
  
P-KUK! P-KUKK!!!  
  
Tails: Oh no!!  
  
Sonic: What do we do?  
  
Tails: I've got an idea! Fire Power Laser!!!  
  
Sonic: Huh?  
  
(A Power laser fires directly at the Egg Rocket, shattering pieces off of it's surface.Twisted metal begins to fall)  
  
PHRAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Tails: I THINK you know what to do!!  
  
Sonic: You GOT it!!!  
  
(Sonic grabs Tails, and effortlessly leaps up the falling metal and into the hole they made in the Egg Rocket.)  
  
Sonic: Perfect!!!  
  
Tails: Umm, there's ONE problem.  
  
(3.)  
  
Tails: RUN! Get away from here!!!  
  
(Sonic grabs Tails' arm and runs to a higher part of the rocket. They are on a metal grate platform, and can see the jets below them)  
  
Sonic: Phew! We MADE it!!!  
  
Tails: I don't know.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Tails: Now that the hull is damaged, the rocket might not survive leaving the atmosphere!!!  
  
Sonic: WHAT?!  
  
CRASHHH!!!  
  
(the sides of the rocket below them start to melt)  
  
Tails: Run for it!!We need to get to the main area!!  
  
Sonic: Got it!!  
  
(Sonic grabs Tails' arm and runs up countless flights of stairs.)  
  
Sonic: I can't see any doorways!  
  
Tails: Great.. It looks like this is the mechanics area. There's no way to the main ship from here.  
  
Sonic: Then we'll just have to make one!  
  
(Sonic revs up a spin dash)  
  
Tails: Sonic, NO!!! If you break the hull at the wrong place, we'll be sucked out into space!!!  
  
Sonic: (Stops spindashing) Have you got a better idea?  
  
Tails: We need to locate the control room, then break into it!  
  
Sonic: (looks down) Umm, Tails? This rockets burning up! Pretty soon the control room will be all that's LEFT!  
  
Tails: I know! If I use a heat scanner to-oh, wait..  
  
Sonic: We're just gonna haveta take a risk!  
  
Tails: Sonic, NO!! We'll DIE!!  
  
Sonic: Look, we'll die if we just sit here. At least my way there's a chance we won't! CRRRR-EEEAAAK-KBOOM!!!  
  
(The whole rocket shakes for a few seconds)  
  
Tails: What was that?  
  
Sonic: A signal for us to GET OUTTA here!! C'mon Tails! Let's go for it!!!  
  
(They both rev up a spin dash, aiming at the wall in front of them.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Part 4!

Launch of the Egg Rocket! PART 4- The Final Battle begins!  
  
(Sonic and Tails are taking a daring spin of faith aboard the Egg Rocket. They are spin dashing towards the metal hull of the rocket, not knowing what awaits them on the other side. will it be a horrible death by lack of air, or something else?)  
  
Sonic: Here we GO!!!  
  
Tails: I'm right behind you, Sonic!  
  
(They both rev up a spin dash, and shoot off towards the metal hull.)  
  
WHOOOOOOSHHH!!!  
  
Both: (think) I hope this is the right thing to do..  
  
(They are seconds away from the hull)  
  
Sonic: Brace yourself, Tails!  
  
Both: (deep breath) -AAAAAAAGH!!!!  
  
(They smash through the metal wall, and emerge in a wide, open area.)  
  
KRAAANGGG!!!  
  
Sonic: *Phew* Well, looks like this is Eggman's new space station.  
  
Tails: *Gasp* Yeah..  
  
(It is a huge, spherical structure, with glass walls held in place by a large steel wire-frame that runs throughout. A huge control tower runs from the top centre to bottom centre of the ship.)  
  
Tails: This is AMAZING.  
  
Sonic: No time to gawk now! We have to find Eggman, and stop him! FAST!  
  
(Sonic takes a step forward, and accidentally steps into a security field.)  
  
Tails: Uh oh! Sonic! You just set off the security system!!! ....- Huh? No alarm..that's odd..  
  
Sonic: WAH!! I think this is a DIFFERENT kinda security system, Tails!!!  
  
(The gravity slowly begins to change, and Sonic and Tails float upwards.)  
  
Tails: HELP!!  
  
Sonic: Speak for yourself! It gets worse!!!  
  
(They turn around in the air, and can see that the ceiling they are heading for is covered with spikes)  
  
Tails: AAH!  
  
Sonic: ...I still don't understand how Eggman built this so quickly..this system is too flawless to be rushed!!  
  
Tails: Um, Sonic? The spikes?!  
  
Sonic: Tails! FLY!!!  
  
Tails: Oh yeah! Duh, how could I forget!  
  
(Tails starts to fly just as they are about to hit the spikes, and catches Sonic. He flies over to where the spikes stop, then lands)  
  
Tails: Hehehh.. Sorry about that! When I'm scared, my brain kinda shuts off.  
  
Sonic: It's not your fault- it's Eggman's! Well, Gerald's, but.  
  
R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RRRRR---  
  
Tails: What was THAT?!? Uh oh..  
  
(A screen appears on one of the ship's glass panels, showing a countdown of 5 minutes, and a targeted picture of the Earth)  
  
VWI- JYOON! Bip!-Bip!-Bip!-  
  
Sonic: OH no! NOT again!  
  
Tails: Sonic! We have to stop Eggman! He's gonna fire some beam at the planet!!  
  
Sonic: Well, THAT'S a no brainer.. But with the whole place upside down, half the ship's inaccessible!!!  
  
Tails: Umm, Sonic? What did I just DO?  
  
Sonic: Oh yeah..Well, got anything that can help us find Eggman in time?  
  
Tails: Hang on a sec.umm..sorry.. I got nothin'.  
  
Sonic: Great! Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way! (claps hands) Just the way I LIKE it!  
  
(Sonic jumps down onto the glass wall of the spherical ship, and runs up the side.)  
  
Sonic: I'm betting he's in the control tower!  
  
(Tails flies up to follow)  
  
Tails: Wait up!  
  
(Sonic revs into a spindash while running up the wall, and spins the rest of the way, crashing into the top of the control tower. Tails flies in shortly after.)  
  
Sonic: Se-mooo-ooth!  
  
Tails: (Looks about) Heyy.. This LOOKS like a control room, but, I don't see Eggman!  
  
Sonic: (Points at a screen) I can see why!  
  
(The screen shows Eggman on the roof of the ship, in the last boss from Sonic Advance. It looks as though he is preparing to go to the moon)  
  
Tails: No! He fooled us!!  
  
(Suddenly, Eggman's voice bursts from a hidden speaker)  
  
Eggman's voice: You FOOLS! This is merely an elaborate farce! A one-trap DISTRACTION.. I just needed something to keep you busy for long enough to allow me to take off for my REAL base on the moon!  
  
Tails: Uh oh..  
  
Sonic: Now that just makes no sense at ALL! How the hell can he have built all this stuff in a few hours time!! I don't care! I REFUSE to believe he built ALL THIS in one day!!! I can't TAKE it!!  
  
(Tails bursts out laughing. Sonic blushes, embarrassed)  
  
Sonic: Well, it just seems stupid, to me.. Anyway, let's go get him! If he heads out into space, we'll NEVER get him!  
  
(Sonic smashes up through the glass roof, where there is a whole network of support beams and girders. At the far end, Eggman is preparing for take off)  
  
Sonic: Eggman!  
  
Tails: Give it up!!  
  
Eggman: You two ANNOYING little pests won't stop me this time! I have studied all of Ivo's past mistakes! Now it is I, GERALD Robotnik, who will triumph, where my WEAK minded grandson has failed!!  
  
(Sonic slams into the glass bubble surrounding the cockpit)  
  
Sonic: Yeah, well, at least Eggman didn't YAK on like you do!  
  
Eggman: Gaaah!!!  
  
Tails: Hey, how come we can breathe up here?  
  
Eggman: Since this structure is so huge, it has it's own gravitational pull. I installed oxygen pumps all around the surface of this vessel!  
  
Sonic: I have HAD it! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!!  
  
Eggman: It makes PEFECT sense, rodent. You're just dumb.  
  
Sonic: (Charges at the Eggman in the last Sadvance boss) GAAAAAH!!!!  
  
(Sonic spins into the cockpit, smashing the glass)  
  
Eggman: Get OFF!  
  
(Eggman hits a few switches, and the middle of the machine rotates)  
  
Sonic: NOW what?!  
  
(Sonic sees the concealed laser cannon)  
  
Sonic: *Gasp*! TAILS! RUN! HE'S GONNA FIRE!!!!!  
  
Tails: Huh?  
  
Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
(Eggman fires a huge laser with a bluish hue, which heads straight for Tails. Tails turns his head to look, just in time to be hit)  
  
Tails: AAAAAAGH!!!! SONIC!!  
  
Sonic: Uhh! TAILS!!!  
  
(As Tails falls to the ground, he drops the seven chaos emeralds)  
  
Tails: (struggling to get up) Sonic.. Take them.. I thought you might need them. so I brought them. Go... go stop Eggman..I'll be fine..  
  
(Tails falls to the floor, unconscious)  
  
Sonic: TAILS!!!!  
  
Eggman: Heh-heh-heehh..  
  
Sonic: That does it!!! You're DONE FOR, EGGMAN!  
  
(Sonic instantly transforms to Super Sonic. Seeing Eggman has already left for the moon, he prepares to take chase. Before leaving, he puts the emeralds by Tails' side.)  
  
Sonic: Here ya go, buddy. You might need these when you come to.  
  
(Sonic flies off after Eggman)  
  
Sonic: That's it! You've had it! It ENDS HERE!  
  
(Suddenly, Eggman stops)  
  
Eggman: The only one who's had it, is your little furry friend there!  
  
Sonic: (looks back) Huh? What do you MEAN?!  
  
Eggman: Well, seeing as the Cosmic Angel was just a decoy, I was hoping to blow it up with you on it.  
  
Sonic: No.. NO..  
  
Eggman: But, seeing as you beat me to it, I guess I'll just have to take your little fox boy buddy instead!  
  
Sonic: NO..NO!!..  
  
Eggman: Ready, Cosmic Angel? Self destruct!!!  
  
Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Grand finale!

*Note: For this whole part, Sonic is never in his normal form. Well, how else could he live in space?  
  
(After escaping from the Egg Rocket, Sonic and Tails had a quick search of the Cosmic Angel. After that turned out to be a fake, they went to the roof of the base. Tails got knocked unconscious, and Sonic used the Chaos emeralds to become Super. Now, halfway to the moon, Eggman plans to blow up the Cosmic Angel with Tails still on it!)  
  
Eggman: But, seeing as you beat me to it, I guess I'll just have to take your little fox boy buddy instead!  
  
Sonic: NO..NO!!..  
  
Eggman: Ready, Cosmic Angel? Self destruct!!!  
  
Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Launch of the Egg Rocket! PART 5: The end of everything.  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
(The Cosmic Angel exploded in a flash of pure, white light. Debris was scattered for miles around. Sonic and Eggman shield their eyes for a few seconds, before looking upon the destruction.)  
  
(A tear drips down Sonic's face)  
  
Eggman: Ha-hah-haaahh. perfect. Time for me to leave..  
  
(Eggman flies off to the moon)  
  
Sonic: Tails..N-NO..(sniff) ...I'll get Eggman. I'll make him PAY for this. YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF EGGMAN, 'CAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!  
  
(Sonic flies to the moon. On it's surface, there is a network of large metal tunnels, with large, round, flat rooms at intervals.)  
  
Sonic: Where are you? Come out, COWARD! You watch, Eggman, I'll make you PAY!  
  
(One of the rooms opens up, and a large battle suit rises slowly out of it- the Moon Zone boss from Sonic Ad  
  
Sonic: Eggman!!  
  
Eggman: Yes, Sonic, it IS me in here. How EVER did you guess? Well, what difference does it make.. You'll never leave this place ALIVE!!  
  
Sonic: Oh, so you're taking me next, huh?  
  
Eggman: Why? Don't you WANT to be with the dear, departed Tails once again?  
  
Sonic: Rrrr... You........YOU! I always KNEW you were low, but I never thought you'd stoop to murder!  
  
Eggman: Do you think I CARE? Tails wasn't MY friend!  
  
Sonic: No..but he WAS MINE!!! YOU DON'T CARE?! -I'LL MAKE YOU CARE!!!!  
  
Eggman: Uhhh..uh oh.  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
(With a bright multicoloured light, Sonic instantly changes into Hyper Sonic.)  
  
Sonic: Now we'll see who kills WHO!!!  
  
Eggman: I-I've never seen him like this.. Even when he went Hyper before...he was never so...so HATE-DRIVEN...  
  
Sonic: GAAAAH!!!  
  
(Sonic slams straight into the battle suit, but doesn't make a dent)  
  
Eggman: Fat chance, Sonic! I LEARN from my mistakes!! Even at your utmost level, you still can't stand up to ME!  
  
Sonic: Oh yeah?! That won't stop me from TRYING!!! DAAH!  
  
(He punches the battle suit, and still does nothing)  
  
Eggman: Just give it up, Sonic.there's no WAY you'll get through.  
  
Sonic: NEVER!!  
  
Eggman: Well then...  
  
(Lasers fly from the head of the machine, sending up a barrage of rocks.)  
  
ZYOW! ZYOW! ZYOW!  
  
Sonic: (thinks) Ughh! He's strong!! Looks like Eggman's playing for KEEPS this time.. I guess I'll just have to go ALL OUT..  
  
(Sonic dashes around the robot and repeatedly slams into the sides, causing lots of dents to its armour)  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
TANG! TUNK! KRAANG! KRRNK! KANK!  
  
Eggman: (Thinks) Sonic REALLY means business this time! I can't afford to make any mistakes, or I could be killed!-He's already damaged 78% of this suit! I'll have to skip straight to my final plan..  
  
(The robot fires a missile from it's left arm)  
  
Sonic: You think you can stop me with THAT? HAH!  
  
(Sonic flies up to attack it, but it explodes and forms a ball, trapping him inside)  
  
BWOOM!  
  
Sonic: Huh?! What?! What's going on?  
  
Eggman: Ha-HAH! FOOL! I KNEW you couldn't resist attacking such a PUNY weapon! I designed these capsules to drain your energy, bit by bit, until you DIE! It looks like I WIN THIS ROUND.. And this one's worth full marks..  
  
(Sonic turns back into his super form)  
  
Sonic: No..NO! With this thing draining my energy by the SECOND, I don't have the strength to escape!  
  
Eggman: It's over...GOODBYE, SONIC!!-HUH?!  
  
(Sonic is managing to control the ball from the inside, and makes it slam into the battle suit)  
  
TANGGG!!!  
  
Eggman: You think THAT can stop me?- EEAH!!!  
  
(While fighting, Eggman didn't realise that he had been pushed back to the edge of the giant crater made in SA2.)  
  
Eggman: NO!!! The crater I shot into the moon! I forgot all ABOUT that!!!  
  
(Eggman's robot wobbles on the edge of the crater)  
  
Eggman: Whoo-aaah-oaaah-ooah! Sonic: (Thinks) It looks like I'm not gonna make it outta this one..but I HAVE to take Eggman down WITH me. if I don't, NO ONE'll be able to stop him!!! I have to put everything I HAVE into this last attack!  
  
Sonic: This is for you, Tails..  
  
(Sonic, inside the ball, slams into the battle suit with all his strength)  
  
Sonic: DAAAAAAAAGH!!!!  
  
KR-KAAANG!!!!  
  
Eggman: No, what are you DOING?! You'll kill us BOOOOOOOOTH!!!  
  
(Eggman, in the moon zone boss, falls into the crater, which is full of lava. He just manages to grab hold of the edge with his left hand, where Sonic is teetering.)  
  
Eggman: It looks like it's all over..it looks like you won.  
  
KRRK-KRRRRK-KKKK-------  
  
Eggman: No-no!  
  
(The edge breaks off, taking Sonic and Eggman with it. At that moment, Amy is looking up at the moon from Earth..)  
  
Amy: I wonder what Sonic's doing right now..  
  
The End.. 


End file.
